


Sick

by highfuncti0ningfangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfuncti0ningfangirl/pseuds/highfuncti0ningfangirl
Summary: Loki visits to make you feel better while you’re ill at the Avengers HQ.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Sick

You were sick.

Like, really sick. The last time you could remember feeling this awful was the morning after Thor had convinced you to drink a whole pint of that Asgardian alcohol, and you hadn’t been able to get out of bed for two days. 

You were currently in your apartment in the Avengers HQ, lying spreadeagled on your couch in your pyjamas watching a film which you hadn’t really been paying attention to, listening to the peaceful sounds of Tony doing an experiment of some kind on the floor below you. So far you had heard three shattering sounds, a door slamming a few times and now the sound of him yelling, presumably at JARVIS. You sighed and reached over for a tissue, (because as if being sick wasn’t enough, you also had a horrible cold) and successfully managed to knock over your glass of water which had been next to a book you had been reading earlier. You leapt to your feet, snatching the book off of the table before it got soaked, stood on the hem of the blanket you’d been wrapped in, and fell elegantly face first on to the floor with a loud thud. For a moment you lay on the floor feeling sorry for yourself, until a violent sneeze made you sit upright again.

“(Y/N)?” JARVIS’ voice sounded through the room. “Mr Stark asked me to check if everything was alright?" 

Huh, apparently Tony wasn’t the only noisy one around.

"Thanks JARVIS, I’m good, tell Tony everything is alright and life is wonderful.” you said, sniffing as you stood up off the floor.

“Do I detect hints of sarcasm in your voice?” JARVIS replied.

You smiled. “Of course not, oh, and tell Tony to stop smashing test tubes, remember what happened last time…”

“JARVIS! I need you back down here!” Tony’s raised voice came through the floor. Despite the AI’s remarkable intelligence, it couldn’t be in two rooms at once.

“Get back down there.” you grinned, and seconds later heard Tony ranting downstairs again. Your smile faded as you looked at your favourite book, now soggy, and the spilt drink, the scrunched up tissues everywhere and numerous pillows scattered around the room. You didn’t even look over at the kitchen, where you’d left half a takeaway on the counter last night. Groaning, you flopped back down on the sofa as another wave of nausea rolled over you. Being ill was the worst, and you missed the company of the other Avengers, all of whom you refused to go anywhere near at the moment in case you infected them too. There was one person however, who point blank refused to stay away from you, even in your current state. You couldn’t say you minded, really.

You and Loki had only been dating (if you could call it that) for a short time, much to everyone’s shock, and Tony’s annoyance, but you couldn’t remember being happier in a long time. Despite some previous ‘minor issues’ (as he called them) you two had gone through, you had finally got together and were still going strong. You had never been as in love with another person as you were with Loki, and, being perhaps the only person to be able to see past his sometimes… difficult demeanour, protected him fiercely whenever any of the others bought up his past, or talked about him when he wasn’t around. He was extremely affectionate towards you, provided no one else was around (“I have a reputation to uphold!” had been his reply when you questioned him about it), not to mention the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. 

Lost as you were in your thoughts about Loki, you didn’t even notice as the door quietly opened and he slipped into the room, rolling his eyes at the mess around you, then smiling as he caught sight of you sprawled on the sofa gazing blankly at the ceiling. You jerked upright as you heard the sound of the door closing, but relaxed when you saw Loki. 

“Most people knock you know.” you grumbled, leaning back and trying to mask how pleased you were to see him.  
“Well, I’m not exactly most people, am I?” he replied, throwing you another pack of cough sweets you kept sending people out to buy. “It’s nice to see you too, by the way. "You caught the cough sweets and smiled at him. 

"Thank you so much darling, it’s wonderful to see you.” you beamed, putting emphasis on the 'darling’. He rolled his eyes again, but the corner of his mouth twitched up.

“Now, go and shower while I clean this mess up, I’m pretty sure you haven’t moved for about twelve hours.” he said, moving to haul you to your feet and push you gently in the direction of your bathroom. You tried in vain to get back to your comfy sofa, but he persisted until you stomped off to grab your towel.

“It’ll make you feel better!” he called after you, as you pushed the door shut behind you, pulling a face at him as you did so.

After fifteen minutes of sitting under a hot stream of water, which did in fact make you feel a lot better, you got some clean pyjamas on, pulled your hair into a bun so it wouldn’t drip and ventured back out into the now spotless living room, where Loki was sat on the sofa (the pillows now restored to their rightful places) flicking through films on the TV. You sat down heavily next to him and heaved a sigh; he looked over at you and held and arm out.

“I don’t wanna make you ill too.” you said gloomily, shaking your head.

“(Y/N), how many times, it would take more than a flimsy Midguardian illness to affect my immune system.” he responded, tugging you towards him.

“Flimsy?!” you exclaimed indignantly. “I’m practically dying!”

“Of course you are love.” he said, and you gave up, allowing him to wrap an arm around you, holding you close to him.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked, as you rested your head against his shoulder.

“Anything.” you replied, not minding what was on the TV as long as you had him beside you to snooze on. Eventually he put on a rom-com, not because he particularly liked them himself but because it was your favourite genre. After watching the film for about ten minutes you felt yourself beginning to drift off and closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation of Loki’s hand massaging light circles on to your arm and feeling his chest rise and fall peacefully next to you.

“(Y/N), stop falling asleep on me, I put this on for your benefit.” you heard him say indignantly, but you could tell he wasn’t really annoyed.

“M'awake.” you mumbled, opening your eyes and tilting your head to look at him.  
He locked eyes with you for a couple of seconds, then squeezed your shoulder, kissed your forehead gently, and smiled.

“I don’t mind, sleep if it will make you feel better, I miss smiley (Y/N).” he said. You immediately felt your lips twist into a smile at his words.

“That’s better.” he smiled, giving you a squeeze, and you leaned back against him, closing your eyes again. 

Over the sound of the TV, more smashing noises could be heard from downstairs. 

“Someone should go sort that out.” you mused sleepily.

“Sort Stark out? Never.” Loki replied.

You giggled, and within minutes were fast asleep, safe and warm in Loki’s arms.


End file.
